SparrowStar's Journey
by Ysabela
Summary: From humble Warrior to noble Leader, this is SparrowStar's journey through Windclan History. Please read the Authors note in Chapter One!Rated T because I want to bve careful, and it is kind of violent.
1. WindClan Hieriarchy

Authors Note:

Warriors is Erin Hunter, All the characters in here are NOT Copyright me, as they were based on various RPing of my friends and me on a forum. The only characters that ARE me are SparrowStar, MossPelt, AmberStorm, NightFeather and WingFur. These characters appear later in the fanfic.

Also, the events in here happen NOT IN RELATION TO THE BOOKS. The New Prophecy wasn't out when I started this, so when I wrote this I meant it to be that they are still in the forest. Anyone with a brain can figure out who the leader, OneStar was. This was just my wishfull thinking at the time.

This fac-fic has been published at: by Karikoe and at by Ysabela. Both are me.

**WindClan Camp hierarchy: as of chapter one**

**Leader:**

SootStar 

_Dusty black tom with green eyes. _

**Deputy:**

SparrowTail

_Light tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

**Medicine Cat:**

BlackClaw

_Black tom with amber eyes and a scar going from, his left eye to his right cheek_. _His apprentice is PantherPaw_

**Warriors:**

LeafHeart

_Golden tabby she-cat with brown eyes and a leaf shaped mark on her flank_

StarMist

_Broad shouldered black she-cat with white speckles and pale yellow eyes_

QuickWind

_Brown tabby tom that's mostly white with yellow eyes_. 

**Apprentices:**

PantherPaw (medicine cat apprentice)

_Black she-cat with white ears and tail tip and green eyes. Sibling of firepaw_

FirePaw

_Orange tabby tom with a white belly. Pantherpaw's bother_. 

RainPaw

_Blue grey long haired tabby she-cat_. 

ThornPaw

_Brown and grey tom._

**Kits:**

SilverKit

_Black she-cat with a silver right paw_

PigeonKit

_Small grey she-cat with brown paws and tail. _

MoonKit

_Black she-cat with white paws and tail tip with crystal blue eyes_

GoldenKit

_Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

FlowerKit

_Tan she-cat with white markings_


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter One**

SparrowTail looked up from her spot in the warriors den in WindClan camp. a mangled gray shape was crossing the boundary that made up the camp's entrance.

several other cats sprang up to help it, and SparrowTail recognized it as the WindClan deputy SootFur.

she sprung up to help him, only finding that several other cats had done the same. she padded over to SootFur and gave him a worried glance. he was badly wounded, his normally unruffled soot-grey fur was stained with blood.

"Must.. Help.." SootFur gasped. The assembled cats watched him cautiously.

The WindClan medicine cat galloped over to him. "Quick! Eat these." he soothed. the old medicine cat rushed back to his den, where his apprentice PantherPaw was waiting.

"What happened?" a queen mewed.

SootFur sputtered for a while, but finally mewed "we were... Attacked on the way to.. .. highstones." He mewed urgently.

"What has happened to OneStar?" SparrowTail mewed. The WindClan leader had been a friend to all, and had been in WindClan since before her kitting. 

"OneStar.. Monsters….. Help…"

Several of the assembled cats mewed urgently. 

The medicine cat padded swiftly over to SootFur.

"What has happened? We must know if we are to help." The old medicine cat soothed.

SootFur calmed down as he ate the medicine cats herbs.

"We were.. Crossing the thunderpath.. And a monster came and hit him hard. He had skittered as swiftly as he could, but another monster hit him. A monster grazed my shoulder.. OneStar.. is dead."

The cats gasped.

How could OneStar be.. Dead? SparrowTail thought. He was the best leader WindClan had ever had, apart from TallStar.

The medicine cat beckoned PantherPaw over to him.

"Please take SootStar up to the den, " he mewed quietly.

"But wait until he's announced his new deputy." he added as an afterthought.

LeafHeart and StarMist - SparrowTail's good friends padded up to her.

"He looks bad..." LeafHeart mewed softly. "I hope he survives. But still, who do you suppose will be the new deputy, eh?" the golden tabby winked.

StarMist shot her a stare. "Don't make jokes about our new leader, LeafHeart. We should treat him with respect."

A yowl came from high rock in the center of the clearing.

"I have chosen my new deputy according with the laws of starclan.." SootStar yowled.

"WindClan's new deputy is... SparrowTail!"

The gathered crowd murmured their approval.

SparrowTail stared. But knowing the ancient traditions she climbed up to the high rock.

"I shall try my best to be a great deputy, I sincerely thank you for choosing me." She meowed. She looked down at the crowd of cats, into the shining eyes of her friends -

LeafHeart, StarMist, FirePaw, PantherPaw, and QuickWind.

She was happy of being worthy of their praise - and determined to do her best as deputy. 


	3. Recent Events

Chapter Two

SparrowTail padded quietly out of the warriors den into the sunlight of the camp. She had been named deputy last night, and had gone to bed early. She had a patrol to go on now. 

She walked over to where StarMist was sitting.

"Are you ready to go on patrol?" SparrowTail asked.

LeafHeart yawned. "yeah, but I sure wish I coulda' slept some more!" she stretched and padded out towards camp entrance.

SparrowTail followed.

As they headed towards the shadowclan border LeafHeart started to make conversation.

"It sure is good luck, you being deputy." LeafHeart observed. "I'm so happy, but most everyone knew you had it coming anyways."

SparrowTail and LeafHeart simultaneously jumped over a small rock.

"I wish OneStar was still here, though..." SparrowTail mewed. 

LeafHeart nodded. "SootStar will make a good leader, though. He's been in the clan for a long time, and knows the clan ways."

SparrowTail stopped.

"I think the borders are good, ShadowClan and RiverClan have been pretty good about not going onto our territory this green leaf."

The two cats headed back towards camp.

When they entered, the camp was a center of commotion. Cats padded back and forth over the dry moor land.

FirePaw padded swiftly over to LeafHeart and SparrowTail.

"Have you heard the news?" he meowed urgently.

"SootStar is in the medicine cats den, he's not doing to well." FirePaw padded over to the medicine cats den. 

LeafHeart and SparrowTail followed, exchanging nervous glances.

As they entered the small circle of stones and tree trunks that was the medicine cats den SparrowTail saw how badly in condition SootStar was in, his eyes were runny and the wound on his side was trickling with blood.

BlackClaw, the medicine cat looked up as they entered.

He padded quietly up to the trio of cats and mewed softly; "he doesn't have much time. He wanted to talk to you, SparrowTail."

BlackClaw nodded towards SootStar.

SparrowTail padded over to where SootStar was lying and sat down.

"You wanted to see me SootStar?" she mewed quietly.

SootStar nodded.

"I know you just became deputy last night, SparrowTail.. But I know my time is limited and that you will make a good leader. "SootStar breathed deeply. 

"Please keep up the work of all the leaders in WindClan history, and do a good job."

SparrowStar padded slowly out of the den and waited for her companions to come back out. LeafHeart and FirePaw were speaking with SootStar.

After a while they slowly came out.

As they went back to the center of camp SparrowTail saw a procession of many cats headed towards the medicine cat's den.

The three joined StarMist and QuickWind near the warriors den.

SparrowTail stared into nothing.

If SootStar dies… then I will be the leader…. SparrowStar thought to herself.

Many a times she'd hoped that someday she could be leader, but she didn't think the day would come so soon.

SparrowTail felt her friends' eyes on her, and she looked around to see her companions staring awkwardly at her.

Their multi-colored gazes looked back at her, full of sympathy and admiration.

SparrowTail was glad that she had such great friends, and glad that she have the opportunity to serve her clan in this way.

She padded out to her den and tried to settle down for a quick nap before she had to organize the dusk sun-high patrol.

She made herself comfortable in a dried leaves and bits of dirt that was her nest and quietly went to sleep.


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter Three**

Maybe a moon after SparrowStar became leader, something unusual happened.  
One of the senior warriors - StarMist - had scented a strange cat-like scent earlier, and SparrowStar and her apprentice GoldenPaw - along with StarMist and the newly named QuickWind were on a patrol to see if they could spot anything unusual.  
Almost immediately, the cats' ears went flat against their head, a peculiar scent reaching their keen noses.  
"Enemies!" StarMist hissed.  
The three cats waited in silence as they heard a large shape rustling through the bushes all around them.  
After several moments of anxious waiting, a big – no, Gargantuan cat stepped out of the dense shrubs.  
GoldenPaw gasped, and started to back away behind SparrowStar.  
SparrowStar didn't blame her - that was what she wanted to do now.

"Take me to the leader." the large cat hissed.  
Quickwind looked, quivering to SparrowStar.  
SparrowStar stepped forward.  
"Here I am." she mumbled.  
The large cat glared at her.  
"You? I puny cat like you should not be leader."  
She crouched down to face Sparrowstar.  
"And do you know what I am?"  
She asked.  
"N-no!" SparrowStar answered.  
The cat growled.   
"I am a cougar, much stronger than you pathetic 'wild cats'." she shook her head in disgust.  
"Cougar?" Quickwind said hesitantly.  
the cougar glared at her.  
"I've heard DampWhisker tell of those..." She whispered, naming one of WindClan's few elders.  
"My name is Sawashi," the cougar roared.  
All of the cats nodded eagerly, not wanting to displease this monstrous cat.  
"I need to talk to you." Sawashi growled.  
"S-sure!" she stammered, power was emanating off of this enormous cat.  
"I'm fine with that. Let's go back to camp, shall we?"  
"Ok then." Sawashi padded up to SparrowStar and meowed softly in her ear. "Don't worry, I won't eat you" She let out a mrrow of laughter and contiued on.  
SparrowStar looked into Sawashi's deep eyes, so big.  
"What do you need with my clan?" she asked  
There was a long pause and Sawashi looked around the camp again and this time her eyes stopped on the youngest warrior: QuickWind.  
Quickwind's eyes got big and she nodded at the big cat. She hoped the cougar, Sawashi, hadnt noticed her watching. She bent her head respectfully and began to clean herself modestly.  
"That's QuickWind," SparrowStar nodded. "she's a new Warrior."  
Sawashi slitted her eyes. "Let's go then." she murmured.  
SparrowStar nodded.  
"Why don't you all go see if you can catch some prey," She directed StarMist and QuickWind. They nodded.  
As they walked along the windy moor back to camp, SparrowStar reflected again on how big Sawashi was.  
"Have you ever heard of... Cougar or Coyote tribes?" She asked hesitantly.  
Maybe this 'cougar' isn't as fierce as she looks, SparrowStar thought.  
"No-o..." she said.  
Sawashi shrugged.  
"I came to warn you; there have been more and more Coyote sightings lately. I was once allowed to stay here, long ago and I wanted to repay the debt I owe to this... Clan."   
SparrowStar was puzzled. Had OneStar allowed this monstrous cat into the clan? Not when she could remember. . . She could faintly remember a large stranger, but SparrowStar had been newborn then. OneStar had had a long and joyful 'Rule'.  
"Th..thank you?" She said in response.  
Sawashi nodded.  
"I'll be going now." she said.  
SparrowStar watched her retreat with growing curiosity about this 'Sawashi'.  
She shrugged, and went padded the short distance back into camp.


	5. The Clan Meeting

**Chapter Four**

**As SparrowStar padded into camp after the strange encounter with Sawashi she reflected on how peaceful the clan was now.****  
****Maybe it'll be like this a while longer... She thought longingly. She couldn't stop thinking about the coyotes Sawashi had mentioned. ****  
**SparrowStar looked up to see BlackClaw and StarMist padding towards her.  
"Was your hunting mission successful?" she asked the black she-cat.  
StarMist nodded. "I think it's time FirePaw became a warrior," she meowed.  
"And me and Pantherpaw just got back from highstones - As we agreed before, she is now PantherStorm." BlackClaw said sternly.  
Sparrowtar had never gotten used to BlackClaw's demanding voice, and it still put her on edge.  
"I agree with both of you, I'll announce it at moonhigh." she meowed, trying to get away.  
She padded over to LeafHeart who was resting in the shade.  
LeafHeart had been named Sparrowstar's deputy, and so far had done her duty better than anyone else SparrowStar could think of.  
LeafHeart raised her eyebrows.  
"ThornTooth and SilverPaw are getting on well." she mewed, naming Windclan's newest warrior and her former apprentice.  
Windclan had fewer warriors than it had had in generations, training was on the rise.  
SootStar's former apprentice RainPaw padded up. SparrowStar had been unable to find a mentor for her, but tonight she would become a warrior.  
"Hello RainPaw." She mewed, hoping that RainPaw didn't hold a grudge against her.  
"Hello." RainPaw murmured. She looked away, and then stood to face SparrowStar.  
"Do I get to become a warrior too, then?" she asked seriously.  
Sparrowstar gulped, and then nodded slowly.  
"Yes... It is high time you became a warrior." She said carefully.  
RainPaw nodded and stalked away.  
SparrowStar let out a breath of air.  
"Still getting used to being leader, Sparry?" LeafHeart said laughter in her eyes.  
SparrowStar sighed, pretending to ignore LeafHeart's use of a nickname.  
"Yes..." She said after several moments of silence.  
LeafHeart nodded sympathetically.  
PigeonPaw, LeafHeart's own apprentice padded up.  
"Are you ready to hunt?" LeafHeart said to the apprentice.  
PigeonPaw nodded eagerly.  
LeafHeart walked away, blinking in apology to SparrowStar at their interruption.  
SparrowStar shrugged.  
It was still before Sunhigh - there was plenty of daylight left before she should call a meeting.  
She went over to GoldenPaw who was resting in the shadows near apprentice's den with MoonKit and SilverPaw.  
"Would you like to train a little bit?" SparrowStar asked GoldenPaw nervously.  
GoldenPaw jumped up ecstatically.  
"Sure thing!" She mewed.

After training for awhile, SparrowStar jumped up on the highstone.  
"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the highrock for a meeting!" She yowled.  
She watched as the clan assembled, RainPaw PantherStorm and FirePaw all looking quite pleased.  
"It has come to my attention that several apprentices need to be 'upgraded' to warriors, and several kits need to become apprentices." She let out a soft mrrow of laughter at her own joke, which was incredibly lame.  
"RainPaw, FirePaw. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices - They have trained hard in understanding the ways of your noble code and I commence them to you as warriors in return.  
"FirePaw, RainPaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and risk your life to defend it and your clan?"

RainPaw and FirePaw nodded solemnly. "I do." They chorused.

SparrowStar nodded.  
"Then from this moment forward, RainPaw will be known as SilverRain - and FirePaw as FrozenFire."

Those were unusual names, as they were back to front. Cats murmured, and then GoldenPaw broke out:  
"FrozenFire! SilverRain!"  
The other cats soon joined in, and FrozenFire and SilverRain looked quite happy as they padded down to their friends.

After a while the noise died down.

"Also, I believe MoonKit is ready to become an apprentice. MoonKit, please step forward."

MoonKit stepped forward excitedly, her black pelt gleaming.

"FrozenFire, please come back."

It was highly unusual for a newly named warrior to get an apprentice so soon, but Windclan needed warriors.

"FrozenFire, I expect you to pass on your quick thinking and loyalty to MoonKit, as StarMist taught you. You had an excellent mentor.  
"From this moment on, MoonKit will be known as MoonPaw!"

"MoonPaw! MoonPaw!" Came a chorus of voices. MoonPaw and FrozenFire beamed happily.

"And one more thing, PantherPaw traveled to high-stones with BlackClaw. She is now our second medicine cat, and PantherStorm!"

Delight rang from the mouths of all cats.

SparrowStar leapt down from the highrock and crept into her den.


	6. Updated Hieriarchy

**UPDATED HIERIARCHY**

**Leader: **  
**SparrowStar **  
_Light __tabby__ she-cat with amber eyes_** & Reddish brown **ears  
_**Apprentice, GoldenPaw**__  
_**Deputy:**_  
_**LeafHeart**_  
__Golden tabby she-cat with brown eyes and a leaf shaped mark on her flank_****_  
_**_Apprentice, PigeonPaw_**_  
_**Medicine Cat:**_  
_**BlackClaw **_  
__Black tom with amber eyes and a scar going fro, his left eye to his right cheek_****_  
_**Second Medicine Cat:**_  
_**PantherStorm**_  
__Black she-cat with white ears and tail tip and __green eyes__. Sibling of firepaw __  
_**Warriors:**_  
_**StarMist**_  
__Broad shouldered black she-cat with white speckles and pale yellow eyes_****_  
_**QuickWind **_  
__Brown tabby tom that's mostly white with yellow eyes_****_  
__**SilverRain**__  
__Blue grey long haired tabby she-cat. __  
_**FrozenFire**_  
__Orange tabby tom with a white belly. Pantherpaw's bother. __  
_**_Apprentice: MoonPaw_**_  
_**ThornTooth**_  
__Brown and grey tom.__  
_**_Apprentice: SilverPaw_**_  
_**Apprentices:**_  
_**SilverPaw**_  
__Black she-cat with a silver right paw__  
_**PigeonPaw**_  
__Small grey she-cat with brown paws and tail. __  
_**GoldenPaw**_  
__Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes __  
_**MoonPaw**_  
__Black she-cat with white paws and tail tip with __crystal__ blue eyes__  
_**Kits:**_  
_**FlowerKit **_  
__Tan she-cat with white markings _


	7. Tranquility Disrupted

**One Moon Later:**

A cold wind ruffled through WindClan camp, Chilling the bones of a dusty gray she-cat.

"SparrowStar?" A cat mewed.

SparrowStar turned around to face her deputy, a golden tabby.

"LeafHeart?" She mewed in reply. "What is is?"

LeafHeart looked at her warmly.

"I thought I ought to tell you that BlackClaw and QuickWind and PantherStorm have gone off gathering herbs." She mewed.

SparrowStar nodded.

"Thank you, " She said.

LeafHeart smiled and padded away to her apprentice, PigeonPaw.

SparrowStar blinked at LeafHearts apprentice, a small grey she-cat. She hoped Leafy didn't teach her to be too insane.

She padded over to the fresh kill pile, and saw that it was low.

"GoldenPaw?" She mewed, trying to get the attention of her own aprentice.

GoldenPaw looked up and padded warmly over to SparrowStar.

"Want to go hunting?" SparrowStar asked the golden tabby.

GoldenPaw blinked her large blue eyes.

"Sure!" She meowed.

The two made their way out to the wide open space of WindClan territory. GoldenPaw lifted her muzzle to the air, seeking a prey-scent.

"Gotcha!" She whispered.

A rabbit was peeking out from under a shrub some 7 fox-lengths away.

SparrowStar watched proudly as GoldenPaw ran up to the place where the rabbit was snuffling. Normally, such a gesture would have only scared the rabbit off. But GoldenPaw was too fast - and caught it before it had a chance to get more than a tail-length away.

"Good job, GoldenPaw: SparrowStar purred.

GoldenPaw smiled happily, holding the rabbit in her jaws.

As they returned to camp, SparrowStar was thinking of how the apprentices ought to be made warriors in the next moon or so.

They had managed to catch two rabbits, a mouse and a starling.

It seems they weren't the only ones who had been hunting, as the fresh kill pile was already fuller than it had been.

They dropped the fresh-kill into the pile, and GoldenPaw Mewed a goodbye to SparrowStar as she joined her friends, MoonPaw PigeonPaw and SilverPaw.

SparrowStar sighed happily and was about to settle down with some fresh kill when SilverRain and FrozenFire ran into camp, eyes both blazing.

"SparrowStar!" SilverRain yowled.

SparrowStar padded swiftly over to the two cats.

"What is the matter?" She asked.

FrozenFire answered for her.

"We were on border patrol with ThronTooth when we saw BlackClaw, QuickWind and PantherStorm - and a bunch of wild. . . Dog things!" He panted. He looked injured.

"I think they got BlackClaw, because PantherStorm was treating him. . . From the looks of it, QuickWind is. . . Dead." SilverRain mewed hurridly.

"ThornTooth told us to get help, because we tried to fight them but they got ThornTooth slightly, and me - so me and SilverRain ran to get help."

SparrowStar's eyes widened.

"LeafHeart - You're in charge of camp. StarMist, come with me - Some of our cats are injured!" SparrowStar yowled.

LeafHeart nodded and StarMist ran up to the camp exit, just behind the patrol and SparrowStar.

A thought kept on popping up in SparrowStar's mind.

_What if they were too late?_


	8. New Grievances

As the cats rushed to where FrozenFire and SilverRain lead them, gory scenes of wild dogs attacking WindClan warriors flooded through her brain.

Finally, SparrowStar smelled blood , dog and a strangely familiar scent. . .

"Sawashi?" She mewed.

The giant Cougar looked up at her, sadness in her eyes.

"I warned you about the Coyote Tribes..." She mewed quietly.

SparrowStar's memory jumped back to when Sawashi had appeared.

"Oh no. . . " She whispered.

When she looked back, Sawashi was running back to wherever it was she had come from, and SparrowStar looked to see four shapes laying on the ground.

She turned to go and help them, SilverRain, FrozenFire and StarMist at her side. The dog - No, coyote smell was faint, as if they had fed and left.

SparrowStar shuddered.

"SparrowStar!" A small black and white shape whispered.

PantherStorm!

"What happened?" She asked.

PantherStorm blinked her green eyes sadly.

"B...BlackClaw was tellnig me about Chervil root, and how it was unusually good right now, and then we heard a howl.

"QuickWind went to see what it was, but almost immediately he raced back. A whole bunch of dog things were chasing after QuickWind, and then BlackClaw started hissing and told me to hide.

"And I did, and they were trying to carry QuickWind, but then BlackClaw bit one on it's tail and it started to attack him. . . And then SilverRain, FrozenFire and ThornTooth showed up, and ThornTooth bravely tried to get it. But they started attacking more and more, and then one of them got FrozenFire - and then SilverRain started slashing like TigerClan at them. . . And the others tried, too, but they just. . . They just. . . "

She shuddered, but her voice got stronger.

"They got QuickWind pretty bad - and then a big growl came up and this huge cat came, and it chased them off. . . " She blinked.

SparrowStar winced as she saw the three silent and still shapes beyond the medicine cat.

"Are they...?" She mewed.

PantherStorm nodded.

"I did everything I could - but it was too late. .. There weren't enough herbs! ThornTooth was the last to go . . . "

SparrowStar padded slowly to the three WindClan Warriors, and sadness played at the edges of her eyes.

"SilverRain, FrozenFire, PantherStorm - you were all very brave, and so were all these three." She motioned to the three shapes.

"Please, help me carry them back to camp so we can keep vigil with them and bury them properly. . . PantherStorm, you go on ahead and tell the clan and get yourself cleaned up. . . "

It was a while until the patrol finally reached camp, and masses of cats were waiting for them.

LeafHeart padded over to SparrowStar and picked up BlackClaw.

"I'm sorry," She murmured.

SparrowStar blinked sadly, and eventually the three StarClan warriors were put in the center of camp.

Thngs happened. the usual cerimony was performed, and all cats grieved.

LeafHeart, SilverPaw, PantherStorm, and FrozenFire all stayed behind to sit vigil with the new Starclan warriors.

SparrowStar stayed behind too, and silently put her muzzle on BlackClaw's back.


	9. The Calm Before The Storm

As the moons went by after BlackClaw, QuickWind, & ThornTooth's death, SparrowStar had a faint suspicion that Clan Life shouldn't have been this calm.

It felt like the calm before a storm, although she wasn't to know that yet.

One night, four moons after the Coyotes atatcked, SparrowStar had a strange dream.

In it, she was in a mushroom filled forest, and PantherStorm and LeafHeart were there. Suddenly, it changed into. . . A twoleg dwelling?

Sparrowstar was puzzled, why was she here? Was this a message from StarClan?

She looked around, and saw that the wallpaper of the twoleg dwelling was horrible, clashy and purple.

She shuddered, and saw that while she was there, she wasn't _really_ there.

She looked intently at the scene below, and LeafHeart was having a discussion with PantherSt.

"You know that you have really ugly wallpaper, Leafy?" PantherStorm said.

What was Wallpaper? Why was PantherStorm acting like a twoleg?

As PantherStorm started to giggle insanely, to which LeafHeart replied:

"Tell that to my interior decorator, PantherSt. . . "

Then, a huge ginger cat came into view. Not huge like Sawashi, but different. . .

PantherStorm gaped, one eye twitching. LeafHeart looked smug.

SparrowStar was staring. This was _really_ weird. . .

Suddenly, everything was gone. It was all white.

Then LeafHeart. . . Flew like a Starling past, wearing a red cape.

SparrowStar was just about to yell in surprise when she woke up.

She decided this was _not_ a message from StarClan. . . It was too awkward.

As she went to get some fresh-kill that day, she couldn't help but stare at LeafHeart at every opportunity.

Another four moons went pass.

SparrowStar was definately sure that something was wrong now. It was too quiet.

GoldenPaw, SilverPaw, PigeonPaw and MoonPaw were all GoldenLily, SilverPebble, PigeonTail and MoonStream. . .

MoonStream's younger sister, MidnightKit had been found in WindClan, and FrozenFire and SilverRain were currently nursing kits , FrostKit, AmberKit and ShadowKit.

Also, yet more kits had popped up.

RazorKit and TwilightKit were near Apprentice age, along with SilverRain's kits, while FoxKit and BloomingKit were practically new-born.

LeafHeart had settled down with a mate, RainBird and was planning to move into the nursury.

However, as she frequently told SparrowStar, she wasn't going to let having kits get in the way of her being deputy!

SparrowStar had laughed.

PantherStorm was taking on an apprentice, so that 'she would be prepared if anything were to. . . happen'. FlowerPaw.

One day when she was visiting the nursury, she felt a swell of pride as she saw all the kits playing together.

WindClan hadn't had this many kits in generations!

She purred, and one particular kit caught her eye.

BloomingKit.

It was true that he was only a new born, but he seemed strangely. . . quiet and composed, even for a kit of such a young age.

Whereas FoxKit tumbled and was silly continuously, her eyes always sparkling in mischeif as she attempted to keep up with the older kits, BloomingKit was usually very quiet and well behaved, as if he knew that he didn't have time to waste his energy.

SparrowStar felt that something strange was going to happen to this kit.

At the present time, SparrowStar felt that she needed to communicate with StarClan.

She was going to journey to HighStones with PantherStorm.


	10. Journey To HighStones

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

This chapter, like 'An unexpected Visitor', is derived NOT from me all the way but by actual RPing with minor touch-ups (mostly on my part) like capitalization and typos. If any of the people involved don't wish me to include the original RPing, they just have to let me know and I'll re-write everything. I am just taking the easy way out. . . My hands hurt.

A pale figure silently padded through the bushes towards a cave around seven fox-lengths away.Hher ears perked for the slightest dound of an enemy, she calmly walked past the few remaining trees and plants towards the entrance, a gaping 'O' that resembled a mouth.  
She was followed by the medicine cat, a dark shape among the dry land. She looked back over her shoulder, and mewed, "are you ready"?

"I'm ready when you are," came a soft voice from behind her. If she hadn't just spoken, she would have seemed invisible to any passerbys. Her black and white pelt blended in in the silvery shadow of the moon, shielding her from harm. Her green eyes glittered as she followed her leader's pale figure up towards MotherMouth.

SparrowStar shivered, it was quite cold.  
"Then let's go in."  
She padded towards the open mouth of the cave and entered. She was enveloped in darkness.  
She stalked silently towards the tiny glittering speck that was the moonstone, and hoped starclan would answer their questions.  
As she approached she gasped, as she always did when seeing the moonstone. She then put her head down on the stone and promptly fell asleep.

PantherStorm followed shortly, and did the same, but kept her distance between herself and the moonstone. She had been there twice before, once as an apprentice, and another time to recieve her ceremony to become a full medicine cat. She remembered the awe she was struck with when she had approached the dazzling Moonstone for the first time. She took a deep breath, then crept up beside her leader and pressed her nose against the shining stone. She closed her eyes, and waited for StarClan to send her to sleep...

SparrowStar woke up, but had a feeling it was still a dream. She was now in a moonlit clearing, with a pool of water in the middle.  
She walked up to the pool, and saw her reflection gazing back at her; but the reflection changed - it still showed SparrowStar but she somehow looked younger.. And she had wounds all over her. Her ear was torn and bloody, one of her eyes was closed, and it looked hurt. SparowStar gasped. The reflection morphed again, this time into something that only vaguely resembled her. It had bright red eyes, that seemed alive and not in the pool of water. It's lips were drawn back in a snarl, and it's whiskers were dark with blood.  
But, as sparrowstar looked, she saw something familiar about it. It had brown ears, that were slightly tinted red.  
She tried to back away, but she coudn't move.  
Then, she heard a voice from somewhere beside her.  
"Beware, SparrowStar." the voice warned. "Not all things can be forgotten, some things need to be remembered."   
SparrowStar looked back into the pool of water, and splashed it with her paw, for the figure in it was.. grinning at her!  
The water scattered, and the figure was gone. it showed SparrowStar how she really was, but.. there was another figure beside her. It was tall, and lean. His muscles shined from beneath his pelt.  
He seemed familiar.  
Could it be...? She thought.  
He nodded, and then turned his gaze back to the water.  
It was different yet again...  
This time it had a young silver tabby she-cat, with bright green eyes and a brown tail with a hint of red in it.  
She felt dizzy, and wailed. in her head, a voice said "do what must be done."  
And she woke up in the moonlit caverbn of the moonstone.

"SparrowStar, are you all right?" PantherStorm asked the dazed-looking leader. She had woken up a few minutes ago, before SparrowStar had awakened.

"I'm.. fine. Let's head back towards camp, I have stuff I have to do."   
She stretched shakily and padded out of the dim cave.  
When she exited, she let out a huge sigh of relief.  
"PantherStorm... I don't know what's going to happen. I'm afraid of what will happen, I don't know what we can do to prevent it..." She hung her head.   
"I've made mistakes in life, but they were for the better. I was told.. i was told that some things cannot be forgotten, I'll tell you my asumptions on the way back to camp." she padded slowly towards the thunderpath.  
"I do not know what to do."


	11. Lifting the Weight

Sas the two shapes padded swiftly bak to camp, Sparowstar could not help but think about the silver cat Starclan had shown her.

The Silver cat reminded her of someone . . .

And then there was that tail, which was a family trait. Who coult it be...?

Sparrowstar stopped dead in her tracks, her amber eyes glaring in the moonlight.

Pantherstorm looked back at her leader, green eyes glowing in concern.

"Are you okay Sparrowstar?" She asked.

Sparrowstar shook her head, trying to clear those thoughts away..

The silver she-cat _had_ reminded her of someone.. Her sister!

When they finally aproached the camp, Sparrowstar was aching with exhaustion.

She nodded goodnight to Pantherstorm.

"Let's talk in the morning.." She murmured sleepily.

Pantherstorm nodded, and Sparrowstar padded quietly into her den and promptly fell asleep.

In the morning, Sparrowstar got up early and began to clean herself. After last night, she was exhausted and dirty.

By the time she had worked her way down to her feet, a black shape was looming around the corner.

"Hello PantehrStorm, " The leader cat mewed softly.

Pantherstorm nodded, the young medicine cat's eyes glowing with curiosity.

SparrowStar settled down and invited PAntherstorm to sit beside her.

"I am going to tell you what my dream said." She murmured.

Pantherstorm nodded slowly.

Sparrowstar began, inhaling deeply.

"I've never told anyone I had any family," Sparrowstar began. "I was found in the Windclan nursury, although I was no longer a kit. I was 7 moons old, and critically wounded and luckily, the current leader, Onestar took pity on me and took me in. Even though I showed all evidence of being a loner. I never told anyone where I came from." She admitted, her amber eyes shining guiltily.

"I had two siblings. . . My brother dissapeared long ago and my sister still lives just outside of Windclan territory, next to the barn that used to be Barley's before he joined Starclan."

"I haven't spoken to her since I was dropped off of here, and I had largely forgotten about her." She mewed quietly.

"My father was Spider, a loner who lived in Barley's barn. My mother was Springdrop, a Windclan queen. She had been sneaking off territory to see him, nd made it look as if she had been killed by foxes to go and be with him.

"It was my sister who told me all of this, when we were kits.

"My brother dissapeared, and I speculate that he was hit by a monster. My mother was killed by a fox, and my father ran away - I don't know where he is now."

"After that, my sister - Mosspelt was her name - dumped me in the windclan nursury after we had gotten into an argument, because she was bigger than me.

"In the dream Starclan sent me, they warned me that not all things can be forgotten - I think they were trying to tell me about Mosspelt. I think I ought to go and find her."

She finished at last, her eyes growing dim.

The young medicine cat looked guiltily away.

SparrowStar suddenly wondered if she needed to tell Pantherstorm her whole past - it felt like a great weight had been lifted off of her.

Suddenly, Pantherstorm spoke.

"Thank you for telling me, Sparrowstar. She mewed.

"I also think you should look for your sister - But you should take a warrior with you."

Sparrowstar nodded. Good thinking.

"Who should I take?" Sparrowstar asked, knowing she sounded foolish.

PantherStorm's green eyes twinkled and she said playfully. "You should take FrozenFire - My brother. He's been lazy since SilverRain had his kits."

SparrowStar nodded, FrozenFire was a good choice.

They left the next day.


	12. Reunited

"This way!" Sparrowstar yowled behind her at a younge Ginger warrior.

Frozenfire nodded, his blue eyes twinkling.

They both leapt up over a rock, and a scent overwhelmed their noses.

Sparrowstar heard a yowl from somewhere nearby and saw a huge silver tabby shape lunge towards her.

It drew back suddenly, it's green eyes widening.

"Oh, It's you." It mewed haughtily.

"Yes, It's me." SparrwoStar sighed.

The Silver tabby recoiled, circling the two Windclan cats.

FrozenFire's tail fluffed out as the strangeer encircled them.

He jumped in front of his leader, surprising Sparrowstar. She nudged him softly and told him to sit down. Sparrowstar was glad to see he obeyed, if a tad reluctantly.

"Who is this?" He mewed disgustedly.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you know all about me." The shape mewed, The voice confirmed it was a she-cat.

She gave Sparrowstar a mocking glare at Frozenfire's surprised expression.

"What? You haven't? Not that it would surprise m. After our dissagreement I thought you'd never even want to think about little old me again." Her words were an oximoron to her big build.

Finally, she settled down, her tail still lashing.

"I rememebr when you were just a helpless little kit. I could have left you to die." Her tail swished in anger."But no, I raised you when father left and brought you to the clans you always daydreamed about, and you became a " She laughed "Warrior! Ha! And now, so It seems, A clan leader."

Sparrowstar's eyes widened in shock.

Mosspelt shot her a daring glance.

"What, you think I'm blind and deaf? You're 'warriors' DO talk you know."

"That wasn't what I-" Sparrwostar said hesitantly.

"Oh, shut up!" Mosspelt yowled.

Sparrowstar visibly recoiled.

"Fine, fine have it your way. That's how it's always been, hasnt it, dear baby sister?"

Frozenfire as quivering with excitement.

Sparrowstar had to use all her self control not to lunge at her sister.

"Yes, It's true I'm a leader now and I aknowledge I've made some mistakes..." She looked at Frozenfire as she spoke.

"This is Frozenfire, one of my warriors. " She said evenly.

Mosspelt sneered. "You need a pitiful tom to take care of you? Pfft!"

Sparrowstar's self control broke, and she lunged at her sister. Mosspelt escaped, and went for her sister's throat. Sparrowstar tackled her, flinging both of them into a rock.

"You think you're smart, do you?" Mosspelt sneered.

"No not particularly," Was Sparrowstar's curt reply.

Mosspelt began to grown menacingly.

"So what has made yoy decide to find your 'long lost sister', Eh Sparrowkit?"

Sparrwostar stiffened, her amber eyes narrowing.

"Even though we're different," Sparrowstar began in her most emotionless voice. "I know we both beleive in Starclan. Starclan sent me a mesage to find you, and so I have."

Mossptl blinked, almost all signs of hostility gone.

She began to circle them again, although not as menacingly as before.

"So, what exaclty are you proposing?" She meowed.

"I... I.." Sparrowstar stammered.

"You don't know do you!" Mosspelt snarled, suddenly hostile again. "My dear little sister gets an idea in her heaf and sticks to it, no matter the consequences. No matter what it wil do to affect her's - and other lives. Even if it costs her dear little brother's life." Mosspelt's expression darkened, and evercat went silent.


	13. Mosspelt Reveals All

"Yes, I know that's been on your concience, so no use hiding it. I can safely assume that you haven't told anyone the real story. And what about dear old daddy? Have you seen _him_ lately?"

Mosspelt sneered and looked at Frozenfire. "I suppose you'd like to know the full story then?" She asked the ginger tom.

Frozenfire was still with shock. Sparrwostar winced at his expression, one of disbelief and confusion. Surely he would not beleive Mosspelt's version of events that day?

"So you haven't told anyone your little secret," Mosspelt snarled. "We'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

Sparrowstar could smell her own fear scent, and realized she must look like a traitor to the warrior.

"Mmm, yes I remember." Mosspelt began icily.

"Why don't you tell him? Or are you too scared? Is little baby Sparrowkit scared?"

Sparrowstar began to growl.

Mosspelt glared at her.

"Very well, I'll tell him." She mewed haughtily.

"Now, what did she say your name was? Littlefur?" She asked.

"It's Frozenfire..." The tom muttered under his breath.

"Ah yes, Frozenfire. Let's see, it all started here when Sparrowkit here got one of her ideas..."

Sparrowstar was frozen with shock. Surely her sister wouldn't tel him of her secret?

Mosspelt was different. She Mosspelt she had known was not exactly loving, but she wasn't this heartless creature before her.

She, Sparrowstar, couldn't do anything to stop her sister as she began.

"She decided to find out what was on the other side of the forest. I told her a bunch of smelly cats lived there, and they would tear her to shreds if she went near him. So naturally, she went. She also decided to take our younger brother, Sunkit, with her."

Sparrowstar looked down in shame. Sure, she'd been a little big-headed, but weren't all kits?

"He agreed," Mosspelt continued. "Sad little mousebrain he was, he agreed..." She began to look haunted, almost weary as she continued.

"They were crossing the Thunder path, when BOOM! A monster roared by. Sparrowstar, jumpy as she was, dodged it. But it grazed Sunkit on the shoulder. She just watched as he limped off further into the forest and ran back to tell me what happened. She could have carried her smaller brother, nooooooo. Sparrowkit was too foolish. She left her brother to die.

"But he didn't die!" Sparrowstar protested.

This received a glare from Mosspelt.

"That is just your happy little assumption," She sneered. "That's what you wish. We never saw him again, he probably slunk into the treese somewhere and a hawk came and got him. Or maybe he's living in fith in one of those precious clans of yours, I wouldn't know."

Sparrowstar cleared her throat.

"He is still alive! But that is irrelevant. Sister, I am asking you to... To come back with me, and find out why Starclan wanted us to be together. Will you come?"

Mosspelt looked frightened.

"It.. Is not my place to question the power of Starclan. For their sake more than yours, I'll go."

Sparrowstar saw Frozenfire sigh with relief.

After catching some fresh-kill, the trio headedback to camp.


End file.
